


"Give me a minute or an hour" - cazzie

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Family Dinners, Family Feels, Moving Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: When Casey finds Izzie at her house after an evening training, she wonders what commitment she has forgotten about that involved her girlfriend stopping by the Gardner household.
Relationships: Casey Gardner & Sam Gardner, Casey Gardner/Izzie
Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949590
Kudos: 68





	"Give me a minute or an hour" - cazzie

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Lungs burning and legs barely keeping her upright, Casey Gardner finished the last stretch of her evening training and tumbled onto the front porch. She took a moment to catch her breath before she entered her house and was greeted by the sight of her girlfriend sitting on the couch. She slowed her steps and briefly wondered if they had made plans that night, but came up empty.

'Hey, Iz. What are you doing here?' She asked tentatively as she dropped down next to her onto the furniture.

Izzie smirked at the sweaty athlete. 'You forgot, didn't you?'

'No,' Casey denied before relenting. She was too tired to think about anything but the warm shower she was about to take. 'Fine, yes. Now please tell me before somebody yells at me for forgetting or before Elsa kills me for putting my sweat all over her precious couch.'

Izzie glanced behind her and mumbled, 'too late.'

'Casey, what are you doing sitting around on that couch? We're leaving in ten minutes,' Doug exclaimed.

'Give me a minute, or an hour,' Casey answered. 'I just did intervals, on hills. I could fall asleep right here, right now.'

'Casey,' her father warned.

'Alright, fine.' She huffed and stood up. 'Wait, where are we even going?'

'A restaurant,' Izzie supplied gently. 'Sam's moving out next week so we're celebrating this new chapter in his life.'

The reminder of her brother moving out of the house sobered Casey up really quickly. 'Oh,' she remembered suddenly. Her heart dropped at the thought of having to live there alone with her parents and she wished she hadn't recalled the reason for the dinner party. 'I'll guess I'll go and get ready then.'

'Casey! Did you sit on the couch all sweaty and disgusting?' Elsa questioned as she came out from the kitchen.

Casey purposefully ignored her and trudged up the stairs. She took a detour through her brother's room and tightly wrapped her arms around his body.

'You're sweating,' Sam exclaimed with slight disgust.

'Shut up. You're leaving soon so let me hug you,' Casey ordered, her voice tinted with tiredness and poorly concealed sadness.

Realising his sister's fragile emotional state at the moment, Sam tried to relax in her embrace and return the hug. 'I'll miss you too, Casey.'

Casey pulled away and her eyes glanced around the room before they landed on the terrarium. 'I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I think I'm going to miss Edison.'

'I would miss him too if he moved away,' Sam agreed. 'He's proven to be a valuable member of this family.'

The athlete ruffled her brother's hair much to his dismay. 'So have you. I'm proud of you, Sam.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Drop a comment/kudos if you liked it!


End file.
